Modding/Basics
Where data is stored Data files that control a large number of game properties are typically found in the following folder: \Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Call to Arms\resource\... The data is stored in PAK files. These are simply ZIP files, and you can view or extract them with your favorite ZIP app. Or if you prefer, copy the files to a working folder, change the file extension to zip, and extract them. Many of the files within the PAKs are simple JSON-like text files and easily edited. Making a Simple Mod Modding the game on your own PC. # Create a new folder in ...\Steam\steamapps\common\Call to Arms\mods. ## Do yourself a favor and don't include underscores, dashes, or other special characters in the folder name. The Steam Workshop won't allow those should you end up publishing this mod. # Copy the file "mod.info" from the Template mod into the root of your mod folder. ## Change the name to match your mod folder name. ## Change the minGameVersion to something low (e.g. "0.000.0") and the maxGameVersion should be the current version # (or higher)-- e.g. "0.981.0". # Copy over the desired PAK files & folders from ...\Call to Arms\resource into your mod folder. # Unzip the PAK files into a folder called "resources". (More details on folder structure [[Modding/Files#Directory_Structure| here]]) #*'IMPORTANT': Do NOT create your own subfolder names under "resources" (e.g. "gamelogic"). The PAK files should be unzipped as they are without creating any extra top-level folders. If files are not in correct folders, the game tends to ignore them. # Create a folder at the same level as "resources" called "localization" #* Copy in any desired localization (text string) files from the ...\Call to Arms\localization folder: "desc.lng" being the most commonly needed one. # Make changes in whatever files you like. (See the [[Modding/Examples|'Examples']] section for some ideas) # Delete the files & folders you didn't change (just as a space saving measure). # Run the game and activate your mod from the Workshop list (yes, even though you didn't actually publish it to the Steam Workshop, all mods are listed here). # Play and enjoy your changes. Obviously they won't work in multiplayer unless you send your mod folder to the other players or properly publish it in the Steam Workshop. Editing While the Game is Running * Provided you leave your mod active, you can change most data files while the game is running. Merely start a new scenario and the new data will be used. *This seems to work for text-based data files (all? some?) but it does not work for texture changes. You have to exit and re-start the game (or Editor) to see those changes. **Deactivating & Re-activating the mod from the game's Workshop interface also seems to work in the same way as restarting. Testing a Mod in the Editor You can use your mod in the Editor, but you must activate it from the regular game first: #Workshop>Choose your mod>Activate>Apply #Exit the game and start the Editor, your mod features are now available. *NOTE: Unlike the game, you cannot see the effect of edits while the Editor is running. You must exit and restart it when you make changes. Publishing to the Steam Workshop * Create a mod as described above. * The Call to Arms root directory has an app called "call_to_arms_workshop.exe" * Run this and point it to your local mod. * Fill out all the information so you're not cluttering the workshop with gibberish. You have options to make the mod private or accessible only to Friends--a good idea for testing prior to making a mod public. Mods can also be removed using the same app. Category:Modding